Let her be ok
by Ryne20
Summary: After Candice's fall on Raw. Jeff worriess constintly about her. ScrubsWWE Crossover


Let Her Be OK

Summery: After Candice's fall on Monday Night, Jeff Hardy worries about her.

Chapter 1 The Match

Jeff Hardy sat in his locker room watching Raw. It was almost time for the women's championship match. Jeff had talked to Candice when they arrived at the arena, and he had never seen her so determined to win back her title. Jeff was trying to figure out what the code was that was in the video that interrupted Santino when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said. It was his partner for the evening, Shawn Michaels.

"You ready, Jeff?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just want to watch Candice's match." Jeff said

"Of Course, she deserves to win." Shawn said. When Candice first won the title, he was one of the first to congratulate her.

"Ya, man. You ever figure out what this code thing means?" Jeff asked. He was still trying to figure it out.

"I have NO idea. At least it shut up Santino."

"Good point." Shawn said. Suddenly there was another nock on his door.

"That better not be Santino." Jeff said. When he opened the door, He saw Candace in front of him. She looked like she was worried.

"Candice, what's wrong." Jeff asked.

"Well, Jeff…. I--I'm afraid." She whispered silently.

"Of what? Candice, your going to beat Beth Phoenix. Your better then she is." Shawn said reassuringly.

"Th-Thanks, Shawn. It's not that. I-I'm afraid something's going to happen to me out there. I don't know why but I can sense it." She whispered. Jeff pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Candace, trust me. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise you. Now go out there and steal the show like you always do." Jeff said.

"He's right, Candace." Shawn said. She managed to form a week smile.

"Jeff, I hope your right."

"You forget about that, ok? Concentrate on winning back the title. That's what you wanted ever since you came to WWE wasn't it?" Shawn asked.

"CANDICE! YOUR ON IN 3!" She got a scared look on her face. It was now or never.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem, We promise you'll win, OK? Trust us." Jeff said.

"I trust you." She said. She turned around and left for her match.

"You think she's going to be alright?" Jeff said.

"She will be."

The match had begun. Jeff and Shawn were cheering on Candice even though she was being beat in size and strength throughout the match.

"Come on Candice!!" Jeff shouted at the screen. Candace had just gotten pinned.

"It's ok Jeff, she needs 2 falls remember?" Shawn said. Candace was getting severely beaten by Beth.

"COME ON!! ATTA GIRL!!" Jeff shouted. Candace was starting to make some offence

"1, 2,---ARE YOU BLIND REFF!!" Jeff shouted at the screen when Candace managed to score a 2 count.

"Take it easy, kid!" Shawn said.

Jeff wasn't listing. He was concentrating on the match. He crossed his fingers when She went to the top rope.

"Come on, Candy!" Jeff shouted.

"OH GOD" JR shouted on the screen. Candace had been pushed off the top rope by Beth, which caused her to land on her head.

"NOO!! CANDY!" Jeff shouted. He sprinted out of the locker room with Shawn right behind him.

"GUYS! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Jeff shouted. Shawn, Randy, Ken, and other members followed him out to the ring. The crowd was in shock.

"Is she alright?" Shawn asked the referee for the match.

"I don't know, Shawn. She's not moving." Jeff couldn't take it any more.

"GET A STRETCHER OUT HERE!!" He shouted loud enough the arena could hear. A course of boos were heard as even Vince made his way to the ring.

"IS SHE GOING TO BE OK!!" Ken shouted. Everyone was concerned. JR and King were even in the ring talking to the doctors.

"We have to get her to a hospital. Down the street, Sacred Hart Hospital. It's the closest.

"GET HER ON THE GURNY! WERE WASTING TIME!!" Vince shouted. No one seen him this angry before. This was not ssuposto happen.

"OUT OF THE WAY!!" Jeff shouted. He followed alongside the gurney, holding Candice's hand. Vince asked a microphone from Lillian.

"Thanks, Lilian..People…. I regret to inform you that the rest of the show will not be aired live. This is a LIFE THREATING Situation. THIS WAS NOT A PART OF THE SHOW!! We will give you updates as we get them. Thank you for attending the show." Vince said quietly and ran out outhe ring. The crowd was in total shock from what was just heard.

"Look at this Vince, news shows are already picking this up. They'll try anything to hurt us." Hunter said e rammed his sledge hammer through the TV screen.

"Forget about them, Paul. Where's Jeff?" Vince asked.

"He went with Candice to the hospital." Shawn said.

"And what about Hornswoggle?"

"We don't know where he is. I think Coach is explaining the situation to him." Regal said.

"Is she going to be OK Vince?" Shawn asked.

"To be honest, Shawn. We don't know."

"COACH!! WHERE WERE YOU?" Randy shouted. He was caring Hornswoggle over his sholder.

"I found Dylan crying in a hallway. I was talking to him, explaining everything.

"What's going to happen?" Hornswoggle asked. Randy knelt beside him.

"Horn, trust me man, Candice will be alright. She's a tough one." No one could tell, But even Randy was crying.


End file.
